Tale of the Wolf (discontuined)
by Crestorp4
Summary: This the story of a wolf who can act like a human Hung Fei, who has a dream of becoming the dragon warrior like Po the Panda from a 100 years ago. but can he actually become the warrior he needs to be or will their be trouble that will stop the hero? some other worldly trouble perhaps? lets find out
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **In a place many know about, in a time many learned about. There are heroes that history still has to discover. but what if this isn't what you make of hero or even a human, the hero who walks, talks and acts like a man but looks and fights like a wolf.**

 **My friend if you don't believe that a beast can be hero? well if I say that this beast may have a dream that sets it apart is learning and mastering the art of kung fu.**

 **Interested? well good, now sit down, listing and be amazed of the story of the kung fu wolf.**


	2. The Tournament

1\. The Tournament

It is a beautiful day to be in the valley of peace. Why you might ask? because is the day they pick the dragon warrior. It's been quite some time since the last dragon warrior was picked which was about 12 years ago but the most well known in the land will always be Po from a 100 years ago

They go to the arena where the candidates will be picked by the emperor himself by going through a tournament and wining it which is by fighting other candidates on a one-on-one match. whoever makes it to the finals will have a four person free-for-all battle, when the candidate wins they will officially earn the title "Dragon Warrior" and will join "The Followers of the Dragon" which is a group of kung fu students handpicked by a kung fu master Wei Zhang.

When Hung Fei heard that the tournament will begin from a few weeks ago he leaped at the opportunity to he signed himself and his friend named Praying Stinger (or Pray for short who is a mantis) because they both love kung fu so much they go to same fighting school together despite not being in the same class but they do meet at their hangout place near the lake outside the town.

The Valley of Peace has been expanded on ever since Gongmen city was saved from the cruel rule of Lord Shen and his wolf men by the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five. Gongmen city has helped the Valley by expanding on this small town into a even bigger town from its original spot to all the way to the fields where they tried to escape Tai Lung's wrath. It kind of like a city of sorts but they still use the name "Valley of Peace" despite is large growth into a city like state.

"The Tournament will begin shortly" said the announcer in the of the marketplace before being shoved over by a white wolf with a brown praying mantis on his shoulder as he running at lightning speed towards the arena "Hurry Fei!" shouted Pray "or we will miss the tournament and get disqualified, and if we get disqualified because we stopped at that noodle shop. I blaming you!" then he proceeds to point fingers at him (or whatever they are called) but then quickly realises that it was going to bad idea because his friend was going fast and he'll fly off the minute he raised his hand. So he decides it would be best just to hang on. "Is my fault?!" shouted Fei "it's your fault for taking forever to finish your food even if you have been eating fast." "Well is your fault for buying big bowls for the both of us!" shouted Pray "look we can argue about this later, we need pay our entry fee after we enter the tournament so we don't get kicked out because we forgot to pay them their fee." So Hung Fei pulled out his pouch to check if he had any money left, a smile grew on both of their faces and sparkles in their eyes when he and his mantis friend both saw they had money, more than enough to enter the tournament then they close the pouch, puts it back where it belong and continue to run towards their objective.

"We're almost there Fei" said Pray cheering his friend on as he is tired of running for so long and sweating like crazy "all we have to do now is to get inside and we are in!" but their victory is coming to a halt when the doors slowly began to close and just when they are so close. Then Hung Fei remembered something after he sign up for the tournament, "If both candidates can't enter the tournament then they are both disqualified." which means that only one of them can enter the tourney but not only will the other one stays behind, they must still pay the double entry fee even there is only one of them inside. So Pray must go because obviously he is much more smaller and lighter than his giant wolf friend but would the pouch be a bit too heavy for him?

Hung Fei has little time to think about it, so he pull out his pouch, pick up his mantis friend, tie the pouch to Pray and with little strength he has, he throw his friend towards the doors in an arc and he went through that small gap "Hey Pray" shouted Fei as his friend turns around to see the doors closing on him "don't worry about me and good luck I have faith in you" then he gives him a thumbs up to interacts that he is going to do fine as the doors close on him.

It took him a long time to get down from those step not because they were scary but because they were so very long because this tournament takes place at the dragon warrior tournament which if you want to get there you must climb a bunch of stairs first. So since he have to ran all way to, up and back down those stairs he decided to take a long break by sitting at the bottom of the stairs. While sitting he look at what he and his friend were wearing.

Hung Fei was wearing a star moonstone sleeveless shirt and onyx pants with bandages from palm to mid elbow and on his feet to his ankle are also covered with bandages, he also has white fur.

Praying Stinger has nothing much to because of his small size but he does wear a small pink leaf on his leg, he is a brown mantis.

So after an hour he has enough rest but he heard a small voice nearby, he soon notice some bunny ears in front of him "can you help me sir?" said the bunny kid as Fei looks down to see who it is, he was right about the rabbit part but he also sort of guess it was girl. "Help you with what?" asked Fei looking around for her parents "I'm an orphan" answers quietly which Fei can still hear and is shocking to hear about. "I was separated from the group who are having a field trip to a kung fu school but I was only interested in finding my parents however I got lost when I sneak out of the group and tried to find my parents but I couldn't find them" she was sad and her face was proof of that "want me to help you find your group?" she look up at Fei and a smile was shown through her teary eyes. He rubbed her eyes then offer to give her a piggy back ride, she gladly accept his offer and off they went "by the way what's your name mine is Ai He" the rabbit girl said "Hung Fei is my name but you can just call me Fei" said Fei "hey what does your teacher look like?" "rabbit lady" said Ai "but she's really tall and she is nice" "then I guess she not hard to find." said Fei jokingly but soon thought what kind person exist like that?


	3. Divergence

2\. Divergence

Praying Stinger could have had a good time in his life. For one he was entering a tournament for fighters across china seeking the name and responsibility of Dragon Warrior. But what really got him excited is that his best friend Hung Fei was going to join him because he and his friend wanted to battle each other to see who was stronger but they never got a chance because school and home would often get in the way (well for Pray it was home for Fei however was an orphan so he had problems of his own), other times they both would forget about it completely but would remember it a few weeks later. This tournament was meant to be an opportunity for both of them to finally have an epic battle with people cheering, awesome fighting and some lighting here and there, it would have been the most epic and awesome battle in the history of everything where only one of them would have been showered with victory, glory and fame while the other would have shunned in defeat. It. Would. Have. Been. Amazing.

Is a real bombshell that Fei would destroy the chance they had when he would throw him, along with the money he had on him, at the doors to the tournament at the last minute when it was closing. although it sucks Pray would understand why his friend would do that is because Fei is his friend and he would risk his wants and desires for the his friends but the only problem with that decision is that he forgot the very thing they both wanted for years. Or maybe he gave up on it because the fight they always wanted will never meant to be.

"Fee please" said a voice that snapped Pray back to realty "oh um sorry about that" said Pray "I was thinking about stuff for a while." then he put the pouch full of money with all of his strength to put it next to him so he can pick it up and count it.

"And then Mr. He She was so mad because one of kids tripped him into a doodie, he gave that kid a good spanking but he got fired because the kid he spanked couldn't get out bed for two days. And that's why I never want to be a big meanie" then Ai went silent with a big grin on her face, Fei is not sure if is a good lesson or just dark so he rather just not say anything about it. "there is something that I been meaning to ask" ask Fei curiously as he is looking at Ai "it's something that has been on my mind recently" "what is it?" said Ai also curious.

"Why didn't you go seek the guards? They could have helped you instead of some stranger who might if turned you down. Or even worse took you away!" Then Ai and Fei went silent for a brief but awkward two minutes until Ai finally broke the silence "well I did **try** to find them but they were so busy with the tournament they didn't really seem to care if one orphan goes missing." Fei did remember somebody saying something that the emperor would see the himself which might explain why there were more guards then usual while he and Pray  
(manly Fei) were sprinting to the tournament "I got really scared, I wanted to go back but I knew that I need an adult so I went to look for someone that looks like a parent figure of sorts." then she asks she can wants to get down for a moment, Fei accepts and while he is putting Ai down on the ground Ai continues her story "I was unable to find anyone that look like they want a child or at the very least was interested in adoption, until I saw you and I was interested not because you were a parent of sorts but because you like you can fight and inmate people plus you look really cool. So I choose you Hung Fei" Ai giggles briefly but soon turned unpleasant of the story she just told him Fei notice and then tries cheer her up "hey Ai" said Fei "when you saw me for the first time you said I was cool right?" Ai looks at Fei with mild sadness and nods "well you were accurate because I'm a big deal in my village" that has gotten Ai very curious and interested "you see where I came from I had quite the reputation"

it's has been quite a while for the tournament to start but finally it's about to begin. The reason for that is there were too many participants in the tournament but I guess it has been 12 years since the last dragon warrior was picked and he died of illness recently so they should have expected something like this to happen so they could do something about it. After that they had a decent amount time to choose who were in and who were out based on their skills, training, the usual style, the school they took, interesting back-story and personal recommendation but if that contester can at least get 4 out of 6 right, they can enter while everyone else will be left out of the tournament, that way everyone has a chance to get in.

Pray mange to get in because he may not have an interesting back-story or anyone that would recommend him but he did have some pretty good skills and training, his usual style is the praying mantis and the school he took may have been the only school in the area but it is one of the best schools that teaches the art of Kung fu in the valley of peace next to Lee Da Kung Fu Academy standards.

Pray realise that his friend wouldn't be able to get in regardless that he pay the fee, because he may have some good skills, intense training and went to same school as he did but he would have a random style, no one of the judges would recommend and he wouldn't give out his back-story for reasons Pray has no clue of well he say that it was sad and miserable which he wants to forget when Pray was asking where his home village was. properly it was because that his village was destroyed or his family was killed in front of them or maybe both or he is actually a descendent of...

"do you do that all the time?" said a gritty toned voice that frighten him into realty then he looked back up behind him still spooked but what he was expecting was something scary, what he found was a very obscure creature quite unlike any he have seen before.


	4. Disclamer

Disclaimer

When I first started this story. I was only doing it so I can test my qualities as a writer but ever since I have begin I was having some troubles trying spend time on it. I was spending less time on it and I was busy with all the programs, school and the job that I am currently searching, it was becoming less and less that I was able to finished it.

So the reason I am writing this now is to announce the discontinuation of Kung Fu Wolf. So I'm very sorry about this but I soon relied that this story will never properly see the light of day.

But I will allow people to see it, not to steal it and make it their own (because they have to follow the rules) but to gain some inspiration, although it may be short but big things come from small beginnings.

Now you allow to give this short story a review and you can honest as much as can about it (just don't make it too harsh.)


End file.
